Ciúmes
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Karin e Suigetsu estavam casados há um ano. Ele era gentil, atencioso, romântico, quase um cavalheiro à moda antiga. Em suma, um marido irrepreensível – mas apenas quando não era mordido pelos ciúmes.
1. Chapter 1

**CIÚMES**

* * *

Karin ainda trabalhava no laboratório, curvada sobre o microscópio, quando Suigetsu entrou sem ser anunciado. Os demais médicos e biólogos que ocupavam aquela ala do hospital já estavam acostumados àquelas aparições repentinas, de modo que nem mesmo erguiam os olhos de suas pesquisas quando ele passava em direção à sala da esposa. A única exigência era para que deixasse aquela coisa enorme que chamava de espada – a Kubikiribocho, herança da Névoa – do lado de fora.

Era um daqueles fins de tarde quentes em que o sol começava a retirar-se em uma trégua, para alívio de todos, embora o ar ainda fosse aquele hálito morno que apenas esfriaria na metade da noite. O calor do verão de Konoha era a única circunstância que fazia com que Suigetsu sentisse saudades do País da Água e da "Névoa Sangrenta", como os mais velhos ainda chamavam a vila da qual ele viera.

Ele cruzou os braços e apoiou um ombro num grande arquivo de metal enquanto observava a mulher imóvel e concentrada diante do microscópio. Na maior parte do tempo, ele achava aquilo tudo um tédio – moléculas, códigos genéticos, padrões e todas aquelas coisas visíveis apenas sob uma lente. Contudo, ao ver como Karin dedicava-se àquilo e ao perceber como ela era inteligente, muito mais inteligente do que ele jamais seria, Suigetsu orgulhava-se do trabalho da mulher e respeitava, com uma seriedade quase reverente, aquele mundo microscópico e incompreensível para ele.

E pensava que Karin era mesmo uma pessoa incrível.

Nesses momentos, ele costumava perguntar-se como ela podia ter aceitado casar-se com um tolo feito ele. Depois do fim da guerra, da aliança entre as nações e de dois meses de namoro, ela havia dito que o amava e ele a pedira em casamento porque desde sempre tinha sido louco por aquela mulher. Então ela aceitara. E ali estavam eles, morando na mesma Konoha que, no passado, haviam considerado como inimiga.

– Eu já estou terminando. – ela disse sem desviar os olhos das lentes. – Você pode esperar?

– Tudo bem.

Suigetsu só queria voltar para casa com a mulher, tomar um banho gelado e conversar sobre como tinha sido o dia. E, sobretudo, poder finalmente tê-la só para si, depois de um dia inteiro de espera. No começo daquela rotina de casal, ele pensou que o trabalho na Anbu poderia distraí-lo e dar-lhe a sensação de que o tempo passaria mais depressa até que pudesse ver a esposa outra vez, no final do dia. Porém, nem mesmo aquilo havia funcionado. Karin continuava ocupando a maior parte de seus pensamentos.

Fazia quase um ano que eles estavam casados.

Enquanto esperava, ele sentou-se numa cadeira giratória e observou o amontoado de pastas e papéis sobre a escrivaninha próxima da porta. Não entendia como Karin conseguia entender-se naquela bagunça, mas então pensou que deveria ser "coisa de cientista". Uma das folhas mais ao alcance dos olhos chamou sua atenção por estar timbrada com o símbolo dos Uchiha. O lacre estava partido, como se Karin tivesse lido a mensagem e a deixado ali, esquecendo-se dela.

Suigetsu franziu o cenho, subitamente aborrecido. O que o maldito Sasuke poderia ter para falar com sua mulher? Mesmo agora, quando ambos tinham suas respectivas famílias, ele insistia em ser aquele cara irritante? Suigetsu detestava admitir que ainda mordia-se de ciúmes ao pensar naquele envolvimento que Karin tivera com Sasuke no passado, ao lembrar-se de como ela tinha sido apaixonada por ele e de como ele exercera aquela influência devastadora sobre ela. Sim, tinham sido outros tempos, mas, mesmo assim...

Ele cerrou os punhos com força enquanto sentia aquela coisa afiada subir-lhe pela garganta, aquele sentimento furioso que tinha ímpetos de ir até o distrito Uchiha apenas para acertar um cruzado de direita naquele cara que não deixava sua mulher em paz. Ciúmes. Uma chama queimando-o por dentro deixou-lhe o rosto corado de raiva. Enquanto tinha os olhos cravados naquele papel, Suigetsu lembrou-se das vezes em que havia implicado com aquela história e em que a mulher o acalmara com um beijinho nos lábios, dizendo que o passado não importava mais.

Mas aquilo não estava certo. Que tipo de homem ele seria se permitisse que outro cara mandasse cartas à sua esposa? Em que espécie de tolo ele se tornaria? Talvez as pessoas da cidade já cochichassem às suas costas, rindo baixinho e referindo-se a ele em termos vergonhosos.

Suigetsu espiou a mulher, ainda concentrada no que fazia, e depois voltou a olhar para aquele maldito símbolo dos Uchiha. E quando levantou-se, rígido feito uma rocha, planejando apenas amassar aquela droga de mensagem e jogá-la no lixo ao seu lado, seu corpo simplesmente agiu por conta própria. Instintivamente, ele se viu amassando o papel com raiva e jogando-o aos pés de Karin.

– O que é isso?

Quando ela se virou, curiosa pelo tom de voz esquisito de Suigetsu e pela sensação de que algo havia batido contra seu tornozelo, encontrou o rosto afogueado do marido e aquela aura sinistra pairando ao seu redor. Depois, pegou o papel do chão, reduzido a uma bola disforme, e percebeu que se tratava da mensagem de Sakura, pedindo para que examinasse, assim que possível, os olhos da filha que haviam despertado o Sharingan.

E entendeu, com um suspiro cansado, que aquilo ia acontecer outra vez.

– Por que essa reação? – ela o encarou inquisitivamente. – É só uma carta de...

– _Dele_! Uma carta daquele maldito!

– De que maldito você está falando?

– Não se faça de desentendida. – ele soltou uma risada maldosa. – E não me tome por tolo.

– Mas isso é por que...

Karin começou a explicar, mas então parou, o rosto ainda tomado pelo sentimento de incredulidade, e deu-se conta de que não precisava passar por aquela mesma ladainha outra vez. Sobretudo, não queria. Estava cansada daquelas discussões absurdas, daqueles ciúmes infundados e daquela mania que Suigetsu tinha de tomar conclusões precipitadas. Estava farta de ser encarada com desconfiança pelo próprio marido, quando o único homem de sua vida não era outro senão ele mesmo.

Que tipo de mulher Suigetsu andava imaginando que ela era?

Irritada, ela amassou novamente o papel e jogou-o de volta para ele.

– Eu não vou te dizer mais nada, e sabe por quê? – Karin fuzilou-o com o olhar.

– Eu gostaria muito de saber!

– Porque você é um idiota, Hozuki Suigetsu!

A meio caminho entre a ofensa e a revolta, ele viu-a tirar os óculos e os largar com um movimento brusco sobre a mesa do microscópio. E entendeu, quase arrependido, que Karin tinha ficado furiosa. Aquele era o sinal de que as coisas estavam começando a ficar perigosamente sérias. Quando Karin tirava os óculos durante uma discussão, ele sabia que o melhor era simplesmente pedir desculpas e se retirar por um tempo. Porém, daquela vez, resolveu que a enfrentaria, afinal, ele merecia uma boa explicação.

– Você é minha esposa!

– Então você deveria me respeitar, ao invés de ficar criando cenas!

– Criando cenas?!

– Saia daqui.

Eles trocaram aquele olhar faiscante e, como Suigetsu não moveu-se do lugar, talvez por querer contrariá-la, talvez por simplesmente não ser capaz, ela repetiu a ordem, atirando na sua direção o primeiro objeto que encontrou e que calhou de ser o teclado de um computador.

– _Saia!_

Repentinamente despertado da imobilidade por um instinto de defesa, ele esquivou-se do teclado, que acabou por espatifar-se contra uma parede, e deixou o laboratório, batendo a porta atrás de si. Enquanto passava pelos demais pesquisadores, assombrados em seus jalecos brancos, distribuía ameaças a um e a outro, mandando-os sair de seu caminho caso quisessem conservar os dentes dentro da boca. Ao passar pela porta que dava para a rua, tomou a Kubikiribocho das mãos do guarda que se encarregara dela com tanta fúria que o homem colocou-se em posição de combate. Porém, ao vê-lo simplesmente dar-lhe as costas e sair marchando dali, o guarda relaxou com um suspiro e enxugou o suor da testa, não sabendo como se salvaria se tivesse que lutar contra um dos antigos Sete Espadachins da Névoa.

Suigetsu, contudo, só tinha vontade de lutar contra uma pessoa.

Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

De fato, Suigetsu deixou o hospital com a intenção obstinada de dar uma lição no maldito que achava-se no direito de corresponder-se com Karin. No maldito que, um dia, fora seu companheiro de equipe. Enquanto atravessava Konoha, pisando duro e bufando feito um animal furioso, ele pensava que Sasuke era mesmo um canalha. Por sua causa, ele havia brigado com a mulher e agora tinha certeza de que passaria a noite no sofá da sala, virando-se de um lado para o outro sem conseguir pegar no sono, incapaz de esquecer-se do olhar zangado de Karin.

Daquele olhar magoado que costumava feri-lo profundamente.

– Ei, Suigetsu!

Alguém chamou-o e, ao parar e olhar ao redor, o corpo anunciando um alerta, avistou Shikamaru espiando sob o toldo de um bar. Então permitiu-se relaxar, resolvendo adiar sua vingança por um momento e ir ver o que o amigo queria. Ele passou sob a aba do toldo e sentou-se ao lado de Shikamaru em frente ao balcão. Sem que precisasse falar qualquer coisa, o dono do bar serviu-lhe uma dose de saquê.

Suigetsu bebeu-a de um só trago.

E percebeu que Shikamaru o encarava com curiosidade.

– Onde estava indo com tanta pressa?

– Quebrar a cara do Sasuke.

O amigo permaneceu a encará-lo enquanto pensava a respeito daquilo. Depois, decidindo que tinha feito a coisa certa ao chamá-lo para jogar conversa fora, já que Temari e o filho tinham ido visitar a Areia e ele sentia-se abandonado, lançou um olhar ao dono do bar, que deixou a garrafa de saquê sobre o balcão e foi ocupar-se com as suas tarefas.

Shikamaru serviu-lhe outra dose.

– Há algum motivo em especial?

– Ele andou escrevendo cartas a Karin! Aquele patife!

– Cartas?

– Bem, uma carta... – e sorveu outro gole de bebida.

– E o que dizia essa carta? – Shikamaru o fitava com aquela sua tranquilidade típica.

– Eu sei lá! – ele bateu com o copo sobre o balcão. – Mas não importa. Não há qualquer coisa decente que ele poderia ter para falar à minha mulher.

Shikamaru assentiu com um monossílabo ao desviar os olhos para o próprio copo. Observou o resto da bebida preenchendo o fundo do copo e bebeu-o num gole. Podia sentir a energia negativa, aquela aura quase negra e tempestuosa, emanando de Suigetsu. Sabia que Sasuke não era do tipo que divertia-se mandando cartas às esposas dos outros, assim como sabia que o amigo ao seu lado tendia a reações exageradas por motivos muito pequenos, às vezes até mesmo inexistentes. Por isso, encheu novamente o copo de Suigetsu e decidiu que o melhor era não deixá-lo sair dali tão cedo.

Não queria outra guerra em Konoha.

– E você falou sobre isso com a Karin?

– Falei! – e então o tom de voz enfraqueceu. – Mas ela simplesmente me mandou embora.

– É mesmo?

– Talvez ela me expulse de casa.

– Não creio que isso chegue a tanto. É comum que os casais briguem às vezes.

Suigetsu lançou o copo contra a parede atrás do balcão e agarrou a garrafa, bebendo um longo gole diretamente do bico e absorvendo aquilo com um suspiro ardido. O dono do bar abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Shikamaru silenciou-o com um gesto de mão, indicando que tudo estava sob controle.

– Me diga, Shikamaru. O que você faria se alguém desse em cima da sua mulher?

– Desse em cima como?

– Assediando-a, cercando-a por todos os lados. – outro gole. – Sendo um perseguidor.

– Eu acabaria com ele, é claro.

– Então não diga que eu estou errado.

– Não disse que você está errado, só acho que deveria esfriar a cabeça antes de tudo.

– Ah, eu vou. – e abriu um sorriso perverso. – Vou esfriá-la depois de socar a cara daquele desgraçado.

Mas tudo o que Suigetsu conseguiu foi ficar tão bêbado que, antes do cair da noite, já não podia mais manter-se de pé. Balbuciando coisas que pareciam não fazer sentindo e enrolando a língua enquanto pensava desferir ameaças ao inimigo de seu casamento, ele deixou-se carregar por Shikamaru até a porta do apartamento em que morava com Karin. Quando o amigo perguntou-lhe se ficaria bem, respondeu que sim, que tudo do que precisava era de sua mulher.

Ao cambalear para dentro do apartamento escuro, contudo, não encontrou quem esperava encontrar. Karin não estava em lugar algum e ele jogou-se sobre o sofá, lamentando-se por ter sido abandonado pela esposa por conta de um maldito Uchiha. Às paredes e aos móveis, disse que a amava e que sentia a sua falta. Chamou pelo nome dela, mas ninguém apareceu para consolá-lo.

Então acabou caindo num sono profundo.

* * *

Karin, por sua vez, sentiu-se tão ofendida com as acusações de Suigetsu que resolveu não voltar para casa depois do trabalho no laboratório. Não queria ter de lidar com os ciúmes do marido e com aquela história ridícula que ele havia fantasiado. Nas outras vezes, ela tinha sido paciente ao lembrá-lo de que o amava e de que jamais se interessaria por outro homem, havia acalmado suas angústias e explicado que aquela coisa com Sasuke tinha ficado no passado, em um passado distante e há muito superado. Com beijos e sorrisos divertidos, Karin havia prometido a Suigetsu que ele sempre seria o único homem de sua vida.

Contudo, aquilo continuava acontecendo e ela havia perdido a paciência.

Não podia admitir esse tipo de humilhação.

Karin perguntou-se quantas vezes mais teria que provar o seu amor por ele.

Então ligou para Sakura e para Ino, as melhores amigas que alguém poderia ter, e as três combinaram de encontrar-se no lugar de sempre – a lanchonete que vendia os melhores doces de Konoha. Ali mesmo, no laboratório do hospital, Karin livrou-se do jaleco, soltou os cabelos e ajeitou-os diante do reflexo proporcionado pelo monitor de um computador desligado, alisou as roupas com as mãos e pegou a bolsa pendurada perto da porta.

Ao sair para a noite que já caía, tentou ignorar qualquer pensamento condescendente em relação a Suigetsu, dizendo para si mesma que ele havia provocado aquilo e que seria bom ficar sozinho durante um tempo para perceber o quão estúpido havia sido. Cumprimentou Tenten e a velhinha da padaria ao passar por elas na calçada, desviou dos meninos que corriam atrás de um cachorro e fingiu não perceber o olhar de Shikamaru quando cruzaram-se em uma esquina. Ele vinha da direção de sua casa. Será que estivera com Suigetsu? Mas então lembrou-se de que ainda não queria saber do marido e apenas saudou-o com um sorriso antes de deixá-lo para trás e seguir seu caminho.

As duas já estavam acomodadas a uma mesa da lanchonete quando Karin chegou e sentou-se junto delas. Pediram milk-shakes, donuts, bolinhos dos mais variados sabores e doces que davam água na boca apenas ao olhá-los. Quando se reuniam, era sempre aquele exagero de açúcar.

– E então? – Ino perguntou. – O que aconteceu dessa vez?

– O que você acha?

– Suigetsu, apenas. – Karin bufou.

– Ciúmes outra vez? – Sakura sorriu.

– Sim. – Karin deu uma mordida num bolinho cor de rosa. – Estou perdendo a paciência.

– Homens... – Ino suspirou. – Sempre fazendo tudo errado.

– Mas e então? O que você fez? – Sakura quis saber.

– Mandei-o embora, é claro! O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Karin não fazia ideia de que aquilo pudesse ser mais cômico do que trágico até que as duas começaram a rir. Seu casamento estava um caos, ela precisava de conselhos, e tudo o que suas melhores amigas sabiam fazer era rir. Karin ocupou a boca com um bombom antes que dela pudessem sair palavras pouco decentes.

Ino consolou-a com tapinhas no ombro.

– Não fique assim. – ela disse. – Ele certamente já está arrependido.

– Chorando sozinho na cama de vocês. – Sakura acrescentou.

– É mais provável que ele esteja jogando a nossa cama pela janela.

– Olha... – Ino ergueu um dedo. – Sai também era bastante ciumento quando começamos a sair.

– Aposto que ele nunca fez escândalos por causa disso. – Karin rolou os olhos.

– É... Isso é verdade. Mas acontece que Suigetsu é mais...

– Explosivo. – Sakura sugeriu.

– Inconsequente.

– E intempestivo.

– Além de bastante precipitado.

– Dá pra vocês duas pararem de falar dos defeitos do meu marido? – Karin reclamou.

Ela pensou que, embora Suigetsu tivesse muitos defeitos, também havia muitas coisas nele que a fizeram apaixonar-se. Enquanto sugava o milk-shake de chocolate pelo canudo e as duas amigas tagarelavam sem parar, agora sobre os defeitos dos próprios maridos, Karin lembrou-se de que Suigetsu era muito gentil, quase um cavalheiro à moda antiga. Além disso, era romântico e muito atencioso, nunca esquecendo-se do aniversário dela ou do presente do Dia dos Namorados. Nas manhãs de domingo, ele cumpria rigorosamente o ritual de acordá-la com o café na cama e, quando saíam para jantar fora ou para ir ao cinema, ele fazia questão de dizer o quanto a achava linda – "a mulher mais linda de Konoha".

Suigetsu era um marido irrepreensível quando não estava com ciúmes.

– ... fazer um chá e tentar conversar. – Ino estava dizendo.

– O quê?

– Estávamos concordando que você deveria ir para casa, fazer um chá e tentar conversar com ele.

– Mas deixe claro que não quer que esse tipo de coisa se repita. – Sakura completou.

– Diga que essa é a última vez. – Ino aconselhou. – Assuste-o.

– Certo.

Quando o assunto parecia ter sido resolvido, as três passaram a falar sobre a educação dos filhos, embora Karin ainda não fosse mãe, sobre receitas de bolos, sobre uma nova técnica de operação que Sakura havia desenvolvido no hospital, sobre ninjutsu e sobre alisamento capilar. Ao se darem conta de que a atendente da lanchonete pretendia encerrar o expediente, porque de repente havia ficado tarde, elas pagaram a conta – Karin resolveu levar alguns donuts para Suigetsu – e se despediram.

Enquanto subia as escadas do prédio, com o pacote de donuts numa das mãos e um ar confiante no rosto, esperançosa de que o marido estaria esperando-a, arrependido feito um cão, Karin pensou que tudo ficaria bem outra vez. Porém, ao entrar no apartamento e ligar as luzes da sala, foi recebida por duas coisas que, definitivamente, não esperava. A primeira foi o cheiro nauseante de saquê, e a segunda foi a imagem de Suigetsu esparramado sobre o sofá, parecendo tão péssimo que Karin nem mesmo foi capaz de sentir raiva.

Ela apenas jogou o pacote de donuts sobre a mesa e foi para o quarto.

Por que tinha se casado com aquele homem?


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Suigetsu acordou, o dia já amanhecia. A primeira claridade do sol penetrava na sala, entrando pela janela que ninguém havia se lembrado de fechar. O apartamento estava silencioso, embora dentro da cabeça de Suigetsu um carrilhão de sinos fizesse um barulho estrondoso. Ao sentar-se no sofá, sentindo as costas duras e a boca seca, segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos e emitiu um grunhido de dor. Então começou a lembrar-se do dia anterior, da briga com Karin e da garrafa de saquê que havia bebido com Shikamaru, e soube que tudo tinha ido muito mal.

Karin.

Arrastando-se até a porta do quarto, ele viu que ela ainda dormia. Deitada de costas para ele, os cabelos daquela cor muito viva esparramados sobre um travesseiro e um ombro despontando sob o lençol, sua mulher estava ali. Ela não o havia abandonado. Suigetsu teve vontade de ir até ela, de acordá-la com um beijo e de suplicar para que ela o perdoasse, de fazer amor com ela, mas então percebeu que se encontrava em péssimo estado e decidiu que seria uma afronta para ela ser acordada por um cara todo amassado e que rescendia a álcool.

Decepcionado consigo mesmo, ele atravessou o corredor até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. O contato da água fria sobre o corpo despertou-o por completo. Agora, colocando os pensamentos no lugar, ele se dava conta de como tinha sido idiota, comportando-se como um maldito paranoico. Sasuke não era o único Uchiha de Konoha – havia Sakura e havia a filha deles. E se a carta tivesse sido escrita por uma delas? E mesmo se tivesse partido de Sasuke, nada indicava que o assunto se tratasse de algo indecente. Ele lembrou-se da expressão de mágoa de Karin sob uma máscara de raiva no momento em que a deixou no laboratório e xingou-se baixinho.

"Imbecil. Imbecil. Mil vezes imbecil."

Ao sair do banho, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e fez a barba diante do espelho fixado sobre a pia. Depois, escovou os dentes duas ou três vezes até sentir que o hálito de saquê o havia deixado por completo. Não queria aparecer diante da mulher como um fracassado, mas como o homem para o qual ela havia dito "sim". Por fim, vestiu a calça de moletom que costumava usar para dormir e que se encontrava pendurada atrás da porta do banheiro e foi em silêncio até a cozinha. Precisava de alguns goles de café antes de enfrentar Karin.

Só então, ao passar pela sala, encontrou um pacote de papel sobre a mesa. Abrindo-o, viu que eram donuts, os seus preferidos, e pensou que Karin devia tê-los trazido na noite passada. Sorrindo, Suigetsu pegou um deles e deu-lhe uma mordida. Enquanto a cobertura doce derretia na boca, ele compreendeu que aqueles donuts eram quase como uma prova de amor. Nenhuma esposa que estivesse traindo o marido se importaria de levar para casa os donuts preferidos dele. Traindo. Até mesmo pensar na palavra encheu-o de asco. Era tão vil e não combinava com Karin.

Na cozinha, parado diante da cafeteira enquanto ela passava o café, exalando um vapor que cheirava bem, Suigetsu foi surpreendido por braços que chegaram por trás e que o envolveram em um abraço que ele conhecia como a palma da mão. Sua mulher possuía aquele modo único de tocá-lo. Ele sorriu e cobriu os braços dela com os seus. Às suas costas, o rosto dela se moveu para depositar-lhe um beijo entre os ombros.

– Ainda é cedo. – ele disse.

– Eu ouvi o som do chuveiro.

– Me desculpe. Acordei você.

– Não tem problema. Não é tão bom dormir sozinha.

A cafeteira começou a chiar quando terminou de passar o café e Suigetsu desligou-a. Depois, virou-se para Karin e abraçou-a melhor, beijando o alto de sua cabeça que se aconchegava sobre o peito dele. Ela vestia apenas uma camiseta velha do marido e uma das calcinhas de bichinhos das quais ele sempre achava graça.

– Eu sinto muito por ontem. – Suigetsu falou quando ela ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo.

– Você se enganou. – ela disse. – A carta não era de Sasuke. Era da Sakura.

– Eu devia ter pensado nisso.

– Sim, você devia.

– Eu sei que você não faria nada de errado. Você é maravilhosa, Karin. E eu amo você.

– Suigetsu.

– Eu amo _muito_ você. – ele repetiu.

– Eu só queria dizer que senti sua falta ontem à noite.

Suigetsu pensou em dizer que também tinha sentido a falta dela e que aquela noite passada no sofá tinha sido uma das piores de sua vida, mas então compreendeu que Karin não precisava de mais palavras. Ela precisava dele assim como ele precisava dela. Então simplesmente beijou-a. O café esfriaria sem nem mesmo ser despejado na xícara, mas havia coisas mais urgentes agora. Depois de deixá-lo aceso com uma mordida no lábio inferior, Karin sussurrou aquele convite – "acho que ainda há tempo de voltarmos para a cama" – e envolveu-o com as pernas quando Suigetsu a tirou do chão.

Ele foi esbarrando nos móveis até, enfim, chegar ao quarto e cair com a mulher sobre a cama. Ouviu o riso baixinho dela, as molas do colchão rangendo sob o peso deles o som único e abafado que unia as respirações dos dois. E compreendeu que não havia motivos para ciúmes. Ninguém seria capaz de ameaçar ou de tomar-lhe o que ele tinha ali, porque o amor não se submete a nada, porque o amor tem suas próprias vontades, porque não pode ser roubado ou simplesmente manipulado. Porque o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro era muito maior do que qualquer outro sentimento.

E quando o dia elevou-se no céu, tudo o que existia era aquele amor.

* * *

.

**FIM.**


End file.
